


Mirrored smiles

by Lotsa_Honey



Series: Fluffy positive fics for a gay loser [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: FTM Reader, Trans Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, ftm Gabriel Reyes, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsa_Honey/pseuds/Lotsa_Honey
Summary: Two gay boys mess around in the mirror. Positive an nice!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For your manly gay ass

You stand in front of the mirror and run a hand through your hair. You're wearing a ridiculous pair of boxers, the ones you slept in last night. Your chest is bare, though it doesn't bother you as much as it used to. You've gained more confidence and self esteem since then, and having Gabe by your side gave you a boost of pride. Smiling at the thought of him, you pulled on a tank top, adjusting it so it mostly flattened your chest. You do own a binder, but after a while it seemed more trouble than it was worth, since you feel a swell of pride whenever you look into the mirror. Damn you're good lookin. As you place your hands on your hips and turn for a good angle, Gabe walks into the view of the mirror, startling you slightly. You hadn't seen him get out of bed. He laughs as you make an over exaggerated flirty pose, looking him over. His chest is bare as well, and you can see his toned muscles and thick scars littering his body, it all seems to just make him more attractive. Gabe was always fine exposing his chest to you, but wore a binder in public, as he was slightly more self conscious about his size, which was much larger than yours. His chest was two sizes too big to be hidden by a tank top alone. When you balance on your tip toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, he returns the favor and scoops you up into his arms. You yelp in surprise before laughing, lightly punching his shoulder in good humor. In return, Gabe gives a hearty laugh, turning you around so he can place you atop his shoulders. He's very tall and muscular, so it's of no difficulty for Gabe to maneuver you. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the most handsome man to have graced this earth?" He asks jokingly, looking at your face in the mirror. You give him a look, but you're fighting a smile down and it doesn't give the effect you'd like. "Yes, you. On multiple occasions." You laugh, carding your fingers through his short curly hair. It's soft to the touch and you recall when he first came home with his fresh haircut, a large grin on his face and bright eyes. He hums in appreciation, rubbing his chin as if considering your answer. You fold forward to kiss his forehead, and he laughs warmly in response, angling his head so he can kiss your lips. You rest your head on his, and he lets out a breath. "Did you take your shot this week?" You ask, though you already know the answer. He takes his testosterone shot every Thursday, and you on Fridays. It's Thursday morning. "Nope. Help me out?" He smiles up at you, and you're aware that he also knows the answer to his question. "Of course."


End file.
